


Sippy Cup

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Murder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: The blood would still stain your hands, even if you wash them.The guilt will not leave you even if you turn off the lightsThe kid would still be broken even if they are dead.And nothing changes that you destroyed everything you had.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm gonna rush because I know you guys are going to hate me, but don't worry there's a lot of fluffy so you guys can be healed.
> 
> Inspired by the song "Sippy Cup" - Melanie Martinez

> _“Blood stills stains_
> 
> _When the sheets are washed”_

Another day, another shopkeeper call

"Hello, Princess, are you happily married?" 

"Of course I am… Why?"

"Because you got a new client… Twilight, a dangerous Westalisi spy that is infiltrated in Ostania. And what a surprise! He's your husband."

The time froze in place, Yor eyes grew bigger and her heart started to pound painfully in her chest.

"You know what you have to do… But I know it would be hard for you, so take your time, but do it."

The Shopkeeper turned off while Yor was holding the phone, she stayed like that for a couple minutes, thinking about everything.

He was a spy, he was a traitor. But not for her… How could such a doting father and husband be a threat? 

He would die for Anya, she knew that. And no spy is that selfless… It couldn't be, right?

Tears started to roll, and her lips were trembling, she tried to swallow the air to finally accept the cruel fate, but she couldn't.

The air left her lungs and her heart still pounded painfully.

She slowly placed the phone back to the phone body.

She heard the front door opening

"Yor? Where are you?" She heard him say.

She looked to the horizon, her face with tears stains and her eyes, with no light.

> _“Sex don’t sleep_
> 
> _When the lights are off”_

She creeped inside his room, with her killing dress, besides he being a light sleeper, she was extra stealth.

She kneeled down by the side of his bed, and saw his resting and calm face.

‘Why?… Why? Just when I thought that everything was going up so fine… Oh, darling, please forgive me, but at least, die peacefully, sleeping… Beneath the silver shine, oh sweet prince of mine.’ She thought.

Yor raised her hands calmly to try to touch his face, but shiftly took her needle instead, she lifted it up, and paused, sobbing quietly, her chest was hurting and there was a knot in her throat.

So, she stabbed him with all of her strength, trembling as she whimpers and the blood spilled from his wound.

She got up to analyse her work, and for the first time, she wanted to puke, even already having seen things way gorier than that.

Tears rolled down her face again, she holded his hand sobbing quietly as she could, gave him a timid goodbye kiss, and saw his face for the last time, he looked so calm, like if he was really sleeping, of course ignoring the blood and her needle on his temple.

> _“Kids are still depressed_
> 
> _When they’re dressed up”_

She left his room, trembling, being supported by the walls, and walked the hallway with a lost look, heading to Anya’s room, she just couldn’t bear the guilt, wake up and see her daughter mourning and crying for her father, and having to live with the person that took him from her.

She stepped silently into Anya’s room, she couldn’t believe that she was doing this sort of thing, but the guilt was eating her alive.

She caressed the pink locks and the soft baby face, she sighed painfully, feelling each bone of her body cringing in pain and suffering, she gave a peck on her cheek.

“Please, my sweet princess, forgive your monster mama, forgive me please, forgive me for what I’m going to do... “ She whispered crying, with her body trembling at each sob. 

And then, the little girl passed away in the most painless way that Yor could manage.

She looked at her sleeping little beauty, that wouldn’t wake up anymore, and cried.

> _“And syrup, is still syrup…”_

She let all the pain, blame, angry and suffering flow, her sobs and whipperings were loud, filled with sadness.

She got up dizzy, and walked to her room, picking the phone, called the shopkeeper, and with a tired, husky and lifeless tone said.

“The work is done.”

She turned off the phone placing the handset back to its place with trembling hands, she swallowed the air, and looked with hopeless eyes at her own bloodied hands, the blood of her family.

She picked up her own needle and aimed it to her throat, she closed her eyes.

What more she could lose?

And the rose harmed herself with her own thorns.

> _“In a sippy cup.”_


	2. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular (and my own guilty) demand, I made an alternative ending, thanks to our discord server for giving me the idea and forgive any mistakes because I wrote this in almost one hour, so heh. Anyway, I hope you like and I hope that can heal your feelings lol.

Another day in the Forger Household, the little girl and the family hound were playing together while the mother was trying her best to learn a recipe from a book.

Then in a moment, the dog lifted up his ears, he was sawing something.

_ The phone rang, it was in the afternoon, her mother answered it and her eyes start to lose their life with a puzzled look, she trembles, and cries. _

_ Later on, she was dressing her black dress, a death omen. She steps into her papa's room, cries and then he's with a peaceful look with a needle on his temple, he's dead. _

Anya looked to her dog with a terrified expression.

"Is… Is that what was going to happen?" She whispered with a trembling voice. "We can't let that happen doggy! We need to do something! But what…?" She whispered again and climbed the sofa looking to her mother's room and then shifted her look to her scissor on the desk.

A confident look took over the baby complexion, she looked at Bond and nodded.

_ Operation save papa from mama begins now! _

And then Anya and Bond pretended so be playing around the hallway

"Anya! Don't run in the halls, or you might be hurt. " Her mother warned with a worried voice.

"Yes mama!" The girl answered and made a 'shh' motion to her dog as they calmly sneaked into Yor's room.

Anya looked at her mother's bedroom, not only was her wardrobe stylish but even her bedroom was beautiful too.

But then she remembered why she was there.

'Okay Anya, focus, now where's the death phone?' she thought, looking to her sides.

And then she found it, in the corner of the room, on a simple and white table was a red phone.

The little girl rushed to the phone with Bond behind her. She looked around the table to find a cord. She didn't know what it was, but saw something like that on the television.

She found the cord, red, red is something dangerous.

"Bond, go watch the door!" She whispered to her dog, that went to the door to block her mother's entrance.

Then Anya took a deep breath, and picked up the cord, she must leave that long enough so her mother wouldn't realize that it was cut.

So when she was satisfied with the cut length, she nervously placed the scissors and with some effort, cut the phone cord.

"Hah! No killings today, death phone." She looked at her creation with a smug look, but then she got up and rushed to her mama's wardrobe to pick some of her clothes.

Bond went away from the door, as the girl stepped outside the room. And rushed to her own bedroom.

And then Bond's vision changed.

_ They were at the park, in a family outing, and then a sweet song starts to play, and her mother was with her eyes closed, enjoying the beat, but then her papa offered his hand to her, she accepted while her cheeks were burning and then, he pulled her gently to a calm dance, slowly getting used with him, Yor became more relaxed, smiling giggling, as her papa was with a soothing expression, looking at her with the sweetest look that Anya ever seen, the twilight's shine was beaming the couple, making the little girl's eyes shine, she was sitting in the bench, watching the beautiful scene while hugging her dog. _

Anya gave a happy scream that she muffed with her tiny hands, she hugged Bond and hopping up and down, dressed her mother's clothes and even tried to tie up her hair like Yor.

_ She needed an alibi of why she was in her mama's room, and as she left, she left the wardrobe door slight open. _

She went back to play with Bond.

"Hey, you! The bad guy, how dare you hurt my family, I will give you the mama's killer kick!" 

She shouted while playing with Bond, that worfed.

Yor heard the noises and left her book and went to the hallway, finding her daughter with her clothes fighting with the air.

"Anya? Are these my clothes?" 

"Hm? Yeah mama, I'm sorry for entering your room. I just wanted to pretend that I was you…" she said, playing with her fingers, using the most innocent voice that she could.

Yor placed her hands on her face and a single and tiny teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"Oh darling that's so sweet! Come here, mama will play with you."

Anya left her famous smug creep in her face internally, and jumped to hug her mother.

And then the mother and daughter duo went through great adventures, all of them with a happy ending.

So they had lunch and fortunately, Yor had a great improvement in her cooking.

Loid arrived a couple minutes after lunchtime, he was smiling.

"Ladies, get ready, because we're going to a family outing today."

_ Operation save papa from mama was successful! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading, and don't worry there will be fluff for your sugar needed hearts 💕❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to know how feels like writing angst, I'm feeling bad rn it would be my first and last time.


End file.
